The subject matter and content of audio and video productions varies greatly. In addition to this variety there is, correspondingly, a considerable quantity of such audio and video productions. Audio productions include, for example, radio broadcasts, both live and pre-recorded, musical and audio recordings, whereas video productions include, for example, films, television programs and video recordings. As will be appreciated typically video productions also include an accompanying sound track or commentary, so that an audio production is inherently included as part of the video production.
The term audio and/or video will be used herein to refer to any from of audio information or signals, video information or signals, or a combination of video and audio information or signals. The term audio/video will be used for short to refer to audio and/or video.
Audio and video productions are generated by acquiring audio and/or video material items and combining these material items in accordance with a selected sequence. Often the items of audio/video material are acquired from earlier productions, which are re-used to form part or parts of subsequent audio/video productions.